Clash of the Mutants
by fireworksinthenight
Summary: A brief meeting between the Rise turtles and the 2012 turtles. Humor and craziness ahead.


_Author's Note: No bashing in this fic._

_2012 turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael_

_2018 turtles: Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph_

* * *

**Clash of the Mutants**

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't Leo's fault if they left their dimension to find themselves in an unknown city.

At least he swore it wasn't him, and the beads of sweat on his forehead might as well have been due to the summer's heat - it was particularly hot this year.

At least it had been in their home dimension. It was nighttime here.

Anyways, the situation called for a difficult decision.

Raph pressed his hands together and bowed his head, turning away from his brothers to better think. "Hmm…"

Donnie leaned on his staff. "Don't, Raph. We'll find another way. Maybe I could build a teleporting device. That would be simple, I only need nuclear power to trigger a tsunami who would…"

Leo put a hand on his brother's mouth. "No."

Donnie glared. "It's better than the alternative."

Mikey tapped his cheek. "I don't know, Donnie."

"Guys, come on!" Leo protested.

Raph turned around to face the others. "Guys, I've taken my decision."

"And it is?" Donnie tilted his head.

Raph looked at Leo. "Leo, use your sword to bring us home, please."

"Finally," Leo grumbled. "Someone is being reasonable."

Donnie pouted, while Mikey grabbed his arm. You never knew what could happen, and he didn't want to be separated from the others.

Leo lifted his sword and traced a graceful arc in the air.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Leo frowned and did it again.

Once more, nothing happened.

"Leo, did you break your sword?" Raphael asked, arms crossed.

"No!" Leo shook his head, disgusted. "Guys, I don't know what's happening. It's not working anymore!"

"Oh," Mikey said in a not-so-disappointed voice.

"We can always follow my plan," Donnie suggested. "Nuclear power and…"

"No!" the three others chorused.

"Then what are we going to do?" Donnie asked, quite cleverly.

Raph scratched his head. "I'll think about something."

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, do that. In the meantime, I'll try to understand what's happening."

He quietly stepped back towards a nice hidden alleyway. When he was certain to be out of sight of his brothers, he took his sword again and began slicing the air and part of the garbage cans in panic.

"Come on, come on," he begged. "What's wrong with you?"

The unmistakable sound of a not-impressed somebody clearing his throat brought him to a halt. He raised his head to discover that he had witnesses.

Four shadows landed on the ground close to him.

"Now who is that again?" one of them asked in a grumpy tone.

The shortest shadow bent forwards. "I think… I think it's a Leo! Awesome!"

Leo watched in incredulity as the four shadows stepped in the light of the street lamps.

"Hello," the one wearing a blue mask not unlike him asked. "Are you lost?"

Leo opened his mouth. "Guys! You have to see this!"

* * *

A few minutes later, eight turtles were looking at each other with the greatest curiosity.

"So you're from another world?" Leonardo asked.

Raph nodded. "Yes. This is your world?"

"Yes, it is _our _world," Raphael asked, insisting on the words. He had his arms crossed and was doing his best to look impressive in front of his counterpart, who was twice his height.

Michelangelo was grinning. "You look very impressive," he whispered to Raph, making sure that Raphael was listening. "Very, very impressive."

Raphael clenched his fists, fuming, while Raph beamed.

"And how did you travel?" Donatello quickly said before the situation could degenerate any further.

Donnie shrugged. "Good question. It _could _have been Leo, but he says it's not him."

Leo hid his sword behind his back. "Nope, not me."

"And how do you intend to go back?" Raphael asked.

Raph shrugged. "I don't know. Leo broke his sword."

Leo glared at him. "I didn't! It's just not working!"

Leonardo watched them curiously. "What is this sword you're talking about?"

Leo gave him a cocky smile. "If you must know, it's a precious, ancient mystical sword which has the power to create portals."

"Mystical?" Michelangelo grinned. "That's awesome!"

Mikey nodded. "Oh yeah! And you haven't seen mine. It has a true fire demon inside, look!"

As he tried to prove his point, though, he was disappointed to observe that said demon wasn't showing.

"Mikey, did you break your weapon too?" Raph scolded.

"No!" Mikey shook his head. "It's just not working!"

"Told you," Leo muttered.

"Maybe the mystic part of your weapons doesn't work here," Donnie suggested. He smiled at his brothers' shocked faces. "Good thing that mine isn't mystical."

Taking his staff, he pressed a button and watched with great satisfaction as the four turtles from this other world gaped.

"Nice drill, uh?"

"Donnie, put that away," Raph instructed. "You're going to hurt someone."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Can't a turtle have his moment of glory?"

Leonardo cleared his throat. "Hum, while you figure this out, maybe you could come to our lair?"

"Yeah," Raphael added. "Not that I'm happy about it, but I can see why it's a very bad idea to leave you alone on the streets."

Leonardo nudged him.

"What?" Raphael whispered. "Their Donnie is a danger to the public!"

"And you're not?" Donatello glared at him.

Michelangelo jumped next to said danger to the public and took his arm. "Come, Donnie. Don't listen to Raph, he's just jealous because he doesn't have a nice drill like you."

"I'm not jealous," Raphael muttered to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Wait. Are you saying that _Raph _is your leader?" Michelangelo shook his head. "Dudes, this is mind-blowing!"

The eight turtles were walking in the sewers. Donatello and Donnie were deep in a whispered conversation where words like "self-esteem" and "underappreciated" could be heard from time to time, but even they stopped at Michelangelo's yell.

"Uh, yes?" Leo's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Obviously, that's what I meant when I said _Raph is our leader._"

"You mean your Raph isn't?" Mikey asked, curious.

Said Raph seemed to hesitate between outrage and interest, as if this new development didn't bother him entirely.

Donatello chuckled. "Well. Now that's interesting."

Leonardo looked embarrassed. "No, actually it's me."

Leo watched him, wide-eyed. "_What?"_

"_What?" _Raph, Donnie and Mikey repeated.

"Your Raph must be very different from ours," Michelangelo remarked.

Donatello nodded. "Yes. Or else you would already be toast because all his plans would be 'Hit them harder!'"

Raphael glared at them both.

Mikey stroked his chin. "Actually, now that you're talking about it…"

"Raph does a great job," Leo cut him off. "As long as he's not under pressure _and _we don't leave him alone."

Raph nodded. "Yeah. You guys know how I hate that."

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes, sniffing an interesting tale. "And why not?"

"Well, when Raph stays alone for too long, he reverts back to a savage state," Donnie explained. "I'm still not sure what chemicals are released in his brain, but as he refuses trepanning…"

Leo glared at Donnie, who shrugged. "Just saying. It would work, you know."

Michelangelo grinned. "Awwwww, that's so cute! Raph, look, your counterpart is a really big marshmallow, just like y… Hey!"

Raphael rubbed the hand that had just smacked his annoying brother and opened his mouth to say something.

Unfortunately, the others never learned what he was thinking, because a portal opened right in front of them. A dog-like creature with fangs emerged from it, catching everybody's attention.

"Mayhem!" Mikey grinned. "Way to go!"

"I suggest we use this opportunity," Leo said, eying the portal with interest. "Raph?"

"New plan," Raph said. "Let's use this portal and go home!"

"See you later!" Mikey waved.

Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael watched them leave with baffled expressions.

"Well," Raphael finally said in the new silence of the sewers. "That was something."

* * *

The next day, Donatello stood in front of his brothers with a very self-satisfied expression.

"So, what do you think?"

"Uh…" Michelangelo seemed mystified. "It's a bust? Of you?"

Donatello nodded. "Exactly. That other Donnie really inspired me. He made me realize that you guys tend not to pay enough attention to my awesomeness."

Raphael threw his arms up. "I'm out of here."

"Hey, Raph!" Michelangelo yelled at his departing brother. "Do you want me to come with you? I don't want you to feel alone and revert back to a savage state…"

Raphael roared and turned around to chase him around the lair, while the other two watched them, unfazed.

"Do you think we will see these other turtles again?" Leonardo asked Donatello. "I have a feeling that they had more surprises in store for us."

Donatello shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

_Rise world_

Leo sneaked out of the lair, determined to have some more training with his sword. He didn't know what had happened or why they had landed in this strange dimension where Raph was shorter than him and not his leader, but he knew that he had to get a grip on his sword's power or he would sooner or later get his brothers in trouble.

A blue circle appeared in the air. Leo focused, trying to picture where he wanted the other end to be…

And felt himself sucked inside the portal, to a world in black and white.

"Oops."

* * *

_Author's Note: Any reference to _Turtles Forever _would be completely not fortuitous. I hope we will one day have a movie crossovering the more recent versions of the famous turtle brothers!_


End file.
